Mais que um sonho
by Sarah Snape2
Summary: Hermione Granger e Severo Snape, se encontram repentinamente, e o que parecia um simples e causal encontro se revela algo mais. Puro SSHG


**Mais do que um sonho**

por Sarah Snape

Era mais um dia normal no Beco Diagonal. Muito vai-e-vem de pessoas que faziam compras, discutiam noticias e espalhavam as ultimas fofocas. Era natural que em épocas afora do inicio das aulas de Hogwarts o movimento diminuísse um pouco. E realmente era fato. Naquele preciso instante em que o movimento da Floreios e Borrões diminuíra um pouco, sua nova sócia-proprietária, Hermione Granger aproveitava para olhar a movimentação no Beco, cogitando que seria bom ter uma folga para tomar um enorme sorte de chocolate, na Sorveteria que ficava a menos de 50 passos dali, mesmo com todo aquele frio que anunciava mais uma nevasca. Porém, era obrigada a reconhecer que enquanto tivesse fregueses mais lucros surgiriam. Não que ela fosse uma capitalista, mas ainda tinha que devolver a seu pai, parte do dinheiro que este lhe emprestara para comprar a metade da loja. 

Em conversas, Hermione ficara sabendo que um dos sócios da Floreios e Borrões, desgostoso com o excesso do serviço e cansando do ramo comercial, resolvera vender sua parte. Ela saíra a campo, conversara com o sócio que queria proceder à venda, embora achasse tudo aquilo muito estranho, pois a pessoa em questão não parecia saber diferenciar um livro de Transfiguração e um de Aritmancia! Conseguira o dinheiro com seu pai e fizera a compra. Em instante algum se arrependera. Aquele fora um grande negócio... Realmente fora uma grande oportunidade, e ela se felicitava constantemente por estar no local certo, na hora certa e ficar sabendo daquela venda! O único ponto que a preocupava um pouco, era não saber quem seria o dono da outra metade da loja, pois esta pessoa misteriosa agia por meio de um procurador. A única coisa que pudera apurar era que de seria um homem. 

Poderia se considerar quase que totalmente feliz, pois os negócios iam de vento em polpa. Quase, pois seu coração vivia dilacerado por uma paixão impossível... 

Era ótimo poder viver ali, no meio dos livros, trabalhando, estudando, se aprimorando. 

A sineta que tocava à entrada de qualquer pessoa na loja dera seu sinal, e Hermione ergueu os olhos, esperando que quase na hora de ir embora, não lhe aparecesse um cliente daqueles que não compravam nada, mas que ficavam empatando o fechamento da loja. 

Seus olhos correram na direção do vento que entrara e seu coração quase estremeceu ante a surpresa. 

Era Severo Snape! 

O homem, naquele preciso instante, estava encostando a porta, resmungando contra o frio que vinha do exterior. 

Seus olhos pousaram apreciativamente na moça, que obrigou-se a caminhar até onde o freguês estava, fosse ele quem fosse. Desde que comprara a loja, sempre alimentara a esperança que ele pudesse aparecer por ali. 

- Então, os boatos que correm pelo mundo mágico são verdadeiros! – comentou ele, olhando a moça num misto de incredulidade, frieza e afeição. 

- Que boatos? – perguntou ela, caminhando na direção de onde estava o homem, recostado a porta. 

- De que a senhorita havia comprado a metade da Floreios e Borrões. – especulou ele, subindo a escadinha da entrada, e postando-se na direção do inicio das prateleiras de obras. – Mas e trabalha sozinha aqui?- ele quis saber olhando ao redor e não vendo nenhuma outra pessoa no ambiente. 

- Existem os vendedores, é claro. – disse ela, dando de ombros- Mas como estávamos no final do expediente de um dia tão gélido, os dispensei mais cedo. O senhor precisa de alguma coisa em especial? – ela questionou, olhando aquele homem tão frio e calculista, enquanto refletia que somente alguém que não tivesse medo do frio sairia de casa num dia como aquele, alguém como ele. 

Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça, limitando-se a observá-lo subindo a escada. Num primeiro momento até pensara que fosse uma espécie de miragem, porque pensava muito, muito nele. Mas não era miragem alguma. Era a frieza de sempre, a pessoa de sempre. E ela andava muito bem informada sobre Severo Snape: soubera que ele passara alguns meses em Azkaban. Isso poderia tê-lo feito amolecer o coração de pedra, ou na pior das hipóteses, endurecê-lo ainda mais. Era tudo uma questão de ponto de vista. 

Dumbledore conseguira tirá-lo de lá e agora, sem o perigo de ser morto por Voldemort e seus comparsas, o ex-Comensal da Morte, resolvera gastar todo o dinheiro que acumulara nas trevas, e vivia como um homem fino que viajava e recebia rendas. 

Alguns instantes depois, ele descera a escada de acesso às galerias superiores, segurando um livro nas mãos. 

- O senhor encontrou o que queria? – perguntou ela, observando-o . 

- Sim, encontrei Srta. Granger. – dissera ele, colocando alguns galeões sobre o caixa. 

- Quer que embale o livro? – questionou ela, aproximando-se dele. 

- Não é preciso. – disse ele, segurando o livro. – Apenas quero que me responda a uma pergunta, senhorita. 

- Pois não? – disse ela, cogitando que no mínimo ele lhe perguntaria sobre alguma obra que não encontrara e reclamaria muito. Mas, durante todos aqueles combates ela o escutara reclamar muito, e não se assustara. Sinceramente se existia algum sentimento que ele não conseguia lhe despertar essa esse temor exacerbado. 

- Aceitaria jantar comigo esta noite? – ele perguntou com suavidade, num tom de voz totalmente desconhecido a ela, que foi tomada pela surpresa do questionamento. O impacto foi tão grande que ela fez o possível para não demostrar o quanto se alegrara com o convite e teve que conter para não pular no pescoço de Severo Snape e beijá-lo. 

- Mas e porque isso agora? – ela quis saber, antes de lhe dar uma resposta. 

- Quando estive em Askaban prometi a mim mesmo, de que se saísse de lá com vida, faria algumas coisas. Uma dessas coisas é convidá-la para jantar. – explicou ele, olhando fixamente a moça, enquanto seus olhos negros faiscavam.- E então aceita ou não? 

- Aceito. – disse ela, tentando não deixar transparecer a alegria que lhe causara tudo aquilo. Temia beliscar-se, pois poderia ser somente um sonho e se acordasse e realmente percebesse que nada daquilo estava acontecendo. 

- Então, passo as 20:00 hs lhe pegar.- afirmou ele, dando de ombros e preparando-se para sair da loja. 

- Mas o senhor não sabe onde moro! – protestou ela. 

- Sei sim. – disse ele, com a mão na maçaneta da porta, olhando a moça e sorrindo – Sei onde mora. E mais, com o intuito de lhe trazer mais para perto de mim, coloquei a metade da loja à venda, pois tinha certeza de que não resistiria. Esqueceu que sou um bom espião? Até as 20:00 hs. 

Ele abriu a porta e uma rajada de vento lhe recepcionou no exterior. 

Hermione observou sua sombra e fechou os olhos. 

Se tudo aquilo fosse um sonho, não queria acordar nunca mais! 


End file.
